die_hard_scenariofandomcom-20200214-history
24: Live Another Day
24: Live Another Day, also known as Day 9, is a limited event television series consisting of twelve episodes that premiered on May 5, 2014, and concluded on July 14, 2014, airing on Fox. Sky1 simulcast the premiere on May 6 in the United Kingdom and Ireland but switched to Wednesday nights for the rest of the episodes. It began airing in Australia on Network Ten on May 12, 2014. Set four years after the events of the show's eight season, it adheres to the real time concept of covering the events of a 24-hour period and begins and ends at 11:00 a.m. However, there is a 12-hour time jump within the final episode. Season nine takes place four years after Season 8. James Heller, now President, is negotiating a treaty in London, UK, where a hacker collective preaching free information has enlisted the help of Chloe O'Brian. Jack Bauer, who has been tracking the activities of Chloe's group while living in exile, resurfaces when he hears of an imminent attempt on Heller's life. Plot Synopsis While anti-drone protesters gather outside the American embassy where James Heller is staying, agents at a CIA outpost in London find and apprehend Jack Bauer. Due to her husband's conviction, Kate Morgan is being forced to hand in her badge. However, she gets herself reinstated when she realizes that Jack is infiltrating the CIA to gain access to Chloe O'Brian. Kate is too late to intervene and Jack breaks Chloe out of interrogation with the help of his friend Belcheck. Still distrustful of Chloe, Jack follows her to Open Cell, an organization that specializes in leaking government documents. He explains that he is on the trail of Derrick Yates, a former Open Cell member who has become involved in an assassination attempt on James Heller. The attempt is revealed to involve drones when he programs an unmanned aerial vehicle to fire on British and American troops. The pilot, Chris Tanner, is falsely arrested on murder charges. Jack and Chloe learn that Yates' device has been taken by Margot Al-Harazi, a known terrorist trying to avenge the death of her husband. When their attempt to capture her daughter Simone fails, Jack breaks into the American embassy to analyze Tanner's flight key and prove that the threat is imminent. Jack locks himself in a room with three hostages and tries to upload the data to Open Cell's leader, Adrian Cross. Marines break in before the upload finishes but Kate Morgan is able to place him in CIA custody instead. In the President's quarters, Chief of Staff Mark Boudreau expresses concerns that Bauer is a terrorist and drafts an agreement for extraditing him to Russia. Suspecting that dementia has clouded Heller's judgement, he forges the President's signature and vows to protect his wife Audrey from any further pain related to Bauer. Jack is ultimately proven right when Margot Al-Harazi broadcasts a video calling for Heller to turn himself in or face attacks on London from six US drones. Margot executes her daughter's lover Navid when he tries to sabotage the attacks. Leaving her son Ian to pilot the drones, she sends Simone to silence Navid's family. When a missile kills several CIA operatives, Heller authorizes Bauer to go undercover with an arms dealer known for working with Al-Harazi. From transaction records, they are able to track Simone and see that she has been struck by traffic in her pursuit of Navid's niece. When Margot learns that Simone is being interrogated in the hospital, she sends a drone to destroy it. Jack and Kate escape with Simone and convince her to reveal Margot's last known whereabouts. The subsequent raid uncovers enough information to give Chloe access to the drone's camera. Meanwhile, CIA analyst Jordan Reed uncovers evidence that Kate's husband Adam Morgan may have been innocent all along. Station Chief Steve Navarro arranges to have him killed in order to cover up his own involvement in selling intel to China and framing Morgan. The assassination does not go as planned and leads to the deaths of both agents. With Margot's deadline approaching, Heller decides to turn himself in and put an end to the civilian losses. Jack delivers his friend to a stadium of Margot's choosing but convinces him to turn back when Chloe devises a plan to loop the video feed. Thinking that Heller is still inside, Margot and Ian fire on an empty stadium and then sink five of the six rogue drones. Upon learning that Heller is alive, Margot and Ian try to attack Waterloo station with the last drone. Jack arrives with a CIA team before this can happen and kills both of them. Jack takes Yates' device back to the CIA to be analyzed. Upon arriving, he learns that Jordan's body has been found and identifies the second body as an assassin working for Navarro. Before Jack can apprehend him, Navarro escapes with the device and delivers it to Adrian Cross. Adrian explains to Chloe that some underground dealings with China are needed to finance their activism and takes her to an Open Cell chapter. They find that all of their colleagues have been murdered by Cheng Zhi, who wants to reprogram the override to start a war between the US and China. Cheng kills Adrian, kidnaps Chloe and fabricates a torpedo launch order that sinks a Chinese carrier. Russian operative Anatol Stolnavich contacts Mark Boudreau about the rendition order. When Boudreau tries to withdraw it, Stolnavich threatens to reveal that the signature has been forged. Boudreau co-operates and gives him access to a frequency used by Bauer. As a result, Jack is attacked by Russians on his way to retrieve the override and Cheng has time to escape. Upon discovering that his encrypted frequency has leaked beyond the White House, Bauer confronts Boudreau and tells him that Russia will benefit if the US and China go to war. After apologizing to the President, Boudreau assists in the raid of a Russian diplomatic compound. He distracts Stolnavich long enough for Jack and Kate to break in but Stolnavich dies in the ensuing struggle. Audrey meets with a contact of hers, the daughter of a high ranking Chinese official, hoping to convince her that the naval attacks were perpetrated by Cheng and not the American government. Even though Cheng is unable to stop Chloe from escaping, he uses a sniper and has Audrey's secret service guards killed. He contacts Bauer saying that Audrey will die unless he gets safe passage out of England. From the files in Stolnavich's compound Jack finds out how Cheng is planning to escape and sends Kate to rescue Audrey without attracting attention. Chloe re-establishes contact with Jack and sets up satellite surveillance of the freighter that Cheng has boarded. While Jack and Belcheck raid the ship, Kate eliminates the sniper and tells them that Audrey is safe. However, a second shooter in the area fires several shots and Audrey dies in Kate's arms. Devastated by her loss, Jack kills all of Cheng's bodyguards and transmits proof of Cheng's whereabouts to President Heller and President Wei. He kills Cheng immediately after the authenticity is verified. As the military advances are called off, Jack sees that Chloe has gone missing again and Heller is told that his daughter is dead. Twelve hours later, Jack surrenders himself to Russian agents in exchange for Chloe's freedom, Mark awaits trial for his efforts to save Audrey from Jack's influence, and James is left to mourn Audrey's death as his memories fade away. Cast of Characters * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Yvonne Strahovski as Kate Morgan * Tate Donovan as Mark Boudreau * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * William Devane as President James Heller * Gbenga Akinnagbe as Erik Ritter * Giles Matthey as Jordan Reed * Michael Wincott as Adrian Cross * Benjamin Bratt as Steve Navarro * Kim Raver as Audrey Boudreau Supporting Characters * Ross McCall as Ron Clark * Branko Tomović as Belcheck * Michelle Fairley as Margot Al-Harazi * Stephen Fry as Prime Minister Alastair Davies * Emily Berrington as Simone Al-Harazi * Mandeep Dhillon as Chell * Liam Garrigan as Ian Al-Harazi * James Allenby-Kirk as Stosh * Colin Salmon as General Coburn * Charles Furness as Pete * Miranda Raison as Caroline Fowlds * Adam Sinclair as Gavin Leonard * Stanley Townsend as Anatol Stolnavich * John Boyega as Lieutenant Chris Tanner * Sacha Dhawan as Naveed Shabazz * Alex Lanipekun as James Harman * Tzi Ma as Cheng Zhi * Joseph Millson as Derrick Yates * Duncan Pow as Captain Greg Denovo * Philip Winchester as Colonel Shaw * Tamer Hassan as Aron Bashir / Basher * Alec Newman as Kevin Cordero * James Puddephatt as Ken * David Yip as President Wei * Aksel Hennie as Karl Rask Critical Reception *The mini-series received positive reviews. It currently holds an 84% "Certified Fresh" rating with an average score of 7.4/10 on review aggregator site Rotten Tomatoes. Its synopsis cites this rating as a result of "strong action sequences"; however, it criticizes the season for its "familiarity and sameness". It has also received positive critical reception on Metacritic, with a Metascore of 70, signifying "generally favorable reviews". *The season's finale was met with critical acclaim, with reviewers praising the performances by Kiefer Sutherland and William Devane, the mix of fast action and emotionally-wrenching content, and the skilled use of emphatic silences. *For the 21st Screen Actors Guild Awards, the series was nominated for Best Stunt Team. Pop Culture *The 2015 sequel London Has Fallen appears to be borrowing many key elements from Live Another Day by also having Islamic villains terrorizing a US president and his Secret Service guard during a visit in London by using remote drones. To be fair, the earlier 2013 film Olympus Has Fallen also was pretty directly inspired by borrowing the Seventh season of 24's mid-story arc by having it also take place during a take-over of the White House. Category:TV shows Category:Die Hard scenario films with Islamic villains Category:Die Hard scenario films with Secret Service characters Category:Die Hard scenario films with cyber terrorists and hackers Category:Die Hard Scenario premise with spy elements Category:Die Hard scenarios set in London Category:Mini-series Category:Sequels Category:Programs rated TV-14 Category:Die Hard in a Hospital scenario movies Category:Martial Arts action entertainment Category:Die Hard scenarios with drone attacks Category:Films using the Real Time aspect Category:20th Century Fox movies Category:Kiefer Sutherland action films Category:2010 era releases Category:Revenge-Vigilante films and shows Category:Die Hard scenarios with Chinese henchmen Category:Films and Shows with Russian-European villains Category:Colin Salmon action films Category:2014 Category:Techno thrillers Category:Political thrillers Category:Die Hard in a Building scenario movies Category:Die Hard in a Theme Park scenario movies Category:Michael Wincott action films Category:Die Hard scenarios involving news media Category:Die Hard scenarios in a stadium Category:Jon Cassar film productions Category:Howard Gordon film productions Category:Die Hard on a Moving Vehicle scenario movies Category:Die Hard on a Submarine movies Category:Die Hard on a Boat scenario movies Category:Mary Lynn Rajskub action films Category:"24" TV show franchise Category:Films with MI5 spy agencies Category:Die Hard in an Apartment scenario films Category:Adventure movies Category:Movies/Shows involving a World War III scenario